333 Formas De Ser Echado De La ONU
by Chillis
Summary: Traducion del inglés al español.Todos saben que hay listas para todo, desde que tonteras hacer en el centro comercial hasta que no hay que hacer en tu primera cita.Más los paises lo llevan a un nuevo nivel, sobre la vida diaria en la ONU.Fic de iTorchic
1. De 1 a 5

**N/T:** Fic no mío, es de iTorchic, los personajes son de Hidekaz y yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**333 Formas De Ser Echado De La ONU**

**1. Apreciar culturas compartidas**

Con ambos Austria y Francia compartiendo canciones típicas, la nación francesa logró que el músico prudente se uniera al cancán con Hungría y su videocámara cerca.

**2. Jugar Batalla Naval**

El juego inofensivo que Estados Unidos presentó a Inglaterra y España rápidamente estropeó todo. En diez minutos, terminó con Romano y Estados Unidos encontrando a España en posición fetal llorando sobre su Armada perdida e Inglaterra con una sonrisa maléfica y gritándoles en idioma pirata antiguo.

**3. Contarle a los territorios jóvenes sobre conquistas pasadas **

Después de que Inglaterra le contó a Sealand sobre todas las grandiosas aventuras del grandioso Imperio Británico, el muchachito parecía pensativo antes de desaparecer por una semana

Cuando Estados Unidos recibió una llamada de Florida seguida por una llamada de su preciado Iggy, se enteró que la micro nación había conquistado Sea World en Orlando.

**4. Comer solo una cosa por un año**

Después de rogar por días, Italia finalmente irritó a Alemania lo suficiente para desquiciarlo

-De acuerdo, Italia. Si puedes comer tu preciada pasta cada día, las tres comidas del día por todo un año, no te volveré a molestar por eso de nuevo

-Ve~ ¡Ok Alemania! 

Un año después, el rubio se arrepintió de sus palabras, ya que Italia logró hacerlo sin rechistar.

**5. Visitar lugares turísticos (turistear)**

Cuando Gilbert se enteró de un lugar turístico en Alemania donde había baños de cerveza literalmente, se dispuso en secuestrar a su hermano en busca de este raro hallazgo

Rápidamente, se hizo cliente regular.

* * *

¡Número cinco, (baños de cerveza) si existe!


	2. De 6 a 10

**N/T: Gracias a todos por sus reviews~ Les digo de una vez! Traduzco cada review y van directito a iTorch, autora del fic! Si quieren decirle algo, haganlo via review aquí. La 1 y la 3 del capi anterior, trataban de: **

** hizo que Austria bailara cancan (baile francés donde las chicas se alzan las faldas y hacen splits paradas)**

** le dijo a Sealand de todas las conquistas que hizo, cosa que inspiro al pequeño a conquistar el acuario/parque de diversiones Sea World (Mundo del Mar) en EEUU.**

**Y en este capi trata del juego "Marco Polo" más yo no lo entiendo :3**

**333 Formas De Ser Echado De La ONU**

**6. Culpa a tu gemelo malvado por cualquier cosa que pase, sobretodo porque es cierto**

Tristemente, El gemelo de Canadá no era necesariamente malvado, pero por la actitud de dicho gemelo, Canadá siempre recibía los regaños

-¡Te lo juro! ¡Soy Canadá! ¡Yo no prendí esos petardos! ¡No es mi culpa que tu casa se incendiara! ¡Lo siento muchísimo pero yo no fui!

**7. Canta a Dueto**

Cuando Estados Unidos logró emborracharse con Inglaterra, terminaron cantando "If I Didn't Have You" de Monsters Inc. El estadounidense cantó alegremente como Mike Wazouski mientras que el británico cantaba como Sully, y Japón filmó todo.

**8. Practica la cultura de tu país**

Cuando Estados Unidos entró a la casa de Rusia de visita, se encontró con el oji-violeta en un tutu y bailando el "Cascanueces". Se dignó en cerrar la puerta y correr a Inglaterra

-¡IGGY! ¡IGGY! ¡MIS OJOS HAN SIDO QUEMADOS POR EL BASTARDO COMUNISTA!

-¡Que ya no es un comunista, tu git!

**9. Regresar para confrontar a tu enemigo**

Después del incidente del tutu, Alfred se las pensaba dos veces antes de regresar a la casa del ruso, pero rápidamente se le olvidó porque ¡él era el Héroe! Sin embargo, decidió checar por si las moscas mientras abría la puerta lentamente. Después de un minuto, cerró la puerta silenciosamente y salió corriendo gritando por su preciado Iggy

-¡IGGY! ¡IGGY! ¡RUSIA ESTABA INVOCANDO AL DIABLO! ¡SOLO CANTABA "TROLOLOLOLOLO"! ¡ESTABA HACIENDO ESOS RAROS HECHIZOS ESOS QUE SIEMPRE DICES QUE PUEDES HACER!

Inglaterra solo palideció ante la idea de lo que pasaría si Rusia invocaba al diablo cuando si él lo hacía, Rusia aparecía.

**10. Jugar un juego (N/T: valga la redundancia)**

-¡MARCO!

-¡POLO!

-¡MARCO!

-¡POLO!

-¿PODRIAN TODOS CALLARSE? FUE UN GRAN EXPLORADOR DE LA PARTE DE LA NACION DE MI HERMANO Y USTEDES BASTARDOS SOLO SE BURLAN DE ÉL… ¡VEAN, MIREN LO QUE HAN HECHO! HICIERON QUE EL MIEDOSO DE MI HERMANO LLORARA ¡**OYE BASTARDO DE LAS PAPAS, NO LO CONSUELES!**


	3. De 11 a 15

N/T: Lo siento por la tardanza! Pero entre la escuela y el ghei de FF .net q se puso sus moños, no pude actualizar! Creo que no hay notas q tenga q poner en esto, excepto la mencion de la pelicula "Sound of Music" que nunca he visto xD

**333 Formas De Ser Echado De La ONU**

**11. Aparecer en una película humana**

Julie Andrews no sabía el hasta que punto tomaba sentido la letra de "Las colinas están vivas con el sonido de la música" cuando estuvo en Austria. Ahora, ninguna nación que ve esa película puede mantenerse seria durante la canción.

**12. Tener conflictos internos**

Inglaterra y las otras naciones siempre notaron que en desde hace unos cincuenta años o más, Estados Unidos siempre se ponía nervioso en Febrero más nadie sabía por qué, así que el país británico decidió satisfacer su curiosidad y le preguntó

-¡Oh, está bien Iggy! ¡Solo es el Súper Tazón! (N/T: Superbowl si quieren ponerse técnicos)

"Iggy" gruño por el apodo, "¿Qué bloody rayos es un Súper Tazón?

-¡Iggy! ¿No sabes lo que es el Súper Tazón?

-¡Si supiera, no te preguntaría, Git!

-¡Bueno, es el campeonato nacional del fútbol (Americano)! ¡Los campeones de la Liga Nacional (NFL) y los campeones de la Liga Americana juegan para ver quién ganará! Los fans se vuelven tan locos que casi hay peleas, como la de los fans de los Packers (Empacadores) en Wisconsin y los fans de los Bears (Osos) en Illinois. ¡Este año el Súper Tazón va a ser entre los Packers y los Steelers (Acereros)! ¡Prácticamente es un festejo nacional!

-Oh, tu fútbol americano. Bueno, eso explica porque comes incluso más chatarra a inicios de Febrero

-¡No es chatarra! Tú eres el que no sabe cocina

-¡SI SE COCINAR TU BLOODY GIT!

**13. Descubrir puntos de referencia **

Cuando Francia quería saber si Canadá quería visitar la Torre Eiffel, Inglaterra procedió a apalear la "Nación de l'amour" mientras que el hermano sureño de Canadá lo llevaba lejos prometiéndole que verían un poco de Hockey.

**14. Descubrir lo que significa el miedo**

Cuando Rusia visitó Canadá y el General Invierno los golpeó a los dos, fue solo después que Canadá pensó de las posibilidades que habría si los tres se unían (N/T: no como ustedes estén pensando)

Pancakes/Hotcakes podrían ser servidos mundialmente igual que el Hockey sobre Hielo. Las otras naciones lo bajaron de su nube antes de que su idea fuera oída por Rusia.

**15. Ganar una apuesta**

Cuando Ludwig se cansó de su hermano mayor, el aposto que no podrían soportar todo un día siendo la otra persona. El auto-declarado "Awesome hermano mayor" aceptó, seguro de que su genialidad iba a ganar.

Sin embargo, fue la genialidad de Ludwig la que ganó al final y Prusia tuvo que ser su sirviente y no podría decir la palabra "awesome" por un mes. Oh, la nación alemana amaba ganar.


	4. De 16 a 20

**N/T: Gracias a todos por sus reviews~ Aqui les traigo cinco bobadas más de los Hetalianos~**

**333 Formas De Ser Echado De La ONU**

**16. Descubre tus raíces. **

-Y así, todos los continentes eran una gran masa de tierra llamada Pangea y…

-Excusez-moi, Angleterre… ¿Estás diciendo que una vez estuvimos tous nés ensemble? (Discúlpame, Inglaterra… nacimos todos juntos)

-Quizá… ¿Qué estás implicando, Francia?

-Que cuando eramos enfants de la terre est né la fois d'un parti!- (niños de la tierra, nacimos de un solo tiro)

-De que si se puede preguntar

-Es simple. Era una orgía.

Inglaterra no pudo parar de ruborizarse por dos meses y Francia simplemente se reía cada vez que veía al Bretón.

- ¡Ohonhonhonhonhonhonhon! ¿Como la estás pasando, hermano?

**17. Trata y evade a tu acosador**

Rusia había empezado a estar muy paranoico cuando su hermana menor empezó a seguirlo. Cuando ella se le echó encima, escondió un localizador en su vestido. Ahora cada vez que ella se le acerque a menos de 200 pies (alrededor de 61 metros) su blackberry empieza a tocar "Tiburón" y rápidamente sale de la estancia.

**18. Tratar de educar a alguien**

Cuando Austria oyó un rechinido horroroso desde el piso de abajo, agarró el sartén favorito de Hungría y cautelosamente entró a la habitación para encontrar… a Hungría intentando tocar el violín.

-Si querías aprender a como tocar, debiste de haber preguntado- Dijo el austriaco entraba a la estancia, asustando a la mujer. Lo miró con odio hasta que vio el sartén en su mano y soltó una risita. Notando esto, el frunció el seño y puso el utensilio de cocina en un mueble cercano, y ajustó la posición de la postura de la chica.

-No podría haber esperado esto- Dijo Hungría calladamente y el hombre pausó por un momento hasta que termino de cambiar la postura antes de conseguir otro violín

-Ahora repite después de mi.

**19. Inicia una pachanga**

Era usual que Estados Unidos llegara tarde, pero cuando llegó a la conferencia mundial con cosas de fiesta y un Ipod con bocinas gigantes y con luces de fiesta antes de apagar las luces de la sala, ya era suficiente

-¡TODOS FIESTA!

-Entonces, ¿Quién vota por encerrarlo en un closet por el resto del día, todo solo?

Después del primer voto unánime de los presentes, (ya que Estados Unidos no estaba poniendo atención), Estados Unidos de América estuvo el resto del día festejando en el closet de un pasillo solo.

**20. Confundirse**

En otra junta, Turquía faltaba y Estados Unidos estaba molestando a todos los que tenían temperamento, así que fue a buscar a la nación.

Pero cuatro horas después, Estados Unidos regresó con Turquía… pero el equivocado.

-¡Nosotros dijimos que "Turkey" pero la nación, you git! ¡No el ave!

-Well dude, ¿por qué no me dijeron eso?

La cara de Inglaterra tenia la marca de una mano en medio de la frente debido a todos los golpes que se hizo.

N/T: Turkey, se traduce cómo "Turquía" o como "pavo" o "guajolote"


	5. De 21 a 25

**N/T: Gracias por sus reviews~ Aqui les traigo otras cinco babosadas lideradas por nuestros adorados personajes~! Iba a buscar a ver si habia traduccion de los pokemón, más se me olvido xD si deberas hay traduccion, por favor diganme para hacer los cambios~ *no tan fan del pokemón* mejor me callo y ponganse a leer~!**

**333 Formas De Ser Echado De La ONU **

**21. Iniciar la Tercera Guerra Mundial**

Alfred tuvo la Cumbre Mundial en Chicago, ya que había problemas de seguridad en la Gran Manzana, pero todas las naciones quedaron atrapadas por una temprana Nevada de Febrero. El estar atrapados toda la noche, creó tensión entre ellos, así que en la mañana, una nación "muy inteligente" decidió lanzar una bola de nieve a uno de los que lo habían molestado durante la noche. El único problema fue que el atacante falló.

Este pequeño acto rápidamente llevó a la creación de varios fuertes de nieve hechas con los montones de nieve más altas que el mismo Rusia y la creación de varias alianzas para poder iniciar la tercera guerra mundial… usando bolas de nieve.

**22. Actuar un famoso evento en la historia**

Prusia había sido jalado por la "alianza" con Rusia durante la pelea de la 3ra Guerra Mundial, y se encontró atrapado en el fuerte de Rusia con los tres Bálticos temblorosos, Ucrania y Bielorrusia. Alemania peleó en contra, apoyado por Estados Unidos quien aparentemente quería patear "Traseros Comunistas" (El resto: ¡YA NO ES UN COMUNISTA!)

-¡Muy bien Alemania! ¡HAY QUE TIRAR ESTE MURO!- proclamó Estados Unidos mientras que ambos corrían hacia la pared con una velocidad alarmante. Lograron pasar la gruesa pared y rescatar a Prusia antes de correr hasta su base.

-¿Sabes? Esto se me hace familiar- murmuró Alemania mientras que Estados Unidos sonreía de oreja a oreja

-¡ASÍ ES! ¡SOY EL HÉROE! ¡TOMA ESA, BASTARDO COMUNISTA!

-¡YOU GIT, YA NO ES UN COMUNISTA!

**23. Ocuparse mientras que están atrapados**

Ya que no podían irse, y ahora estaban congelados por lo de la 3ra Guerra Mundial, todas las naciones decidieron regresar adentro, donde Japón dejó que el resto tomaran prestados sus videojuegos. Estados Unidos inmediatamente aceptó pero Inglaterra preguntó cual videojuego.

-Pokemón.

Con una pequeña mofa de Francia, la nación isleña agarró el DS que le ofrecían y escogió su equipo.

No fue sorprendente que Arthur terminara con un Rapidash golpeando el Milotic de Francia hasta hacerlo pulpa

**24. Intentar hacer nuevamente una idea.**

Esta vez, la antigua idea de Alfred de hacer una fiesta fue mejor recibida por una gran mayoría de las naciones mientras que los países más estoicos dejaban la sala de conferencias con los más jovencitos tomados de las manos mientas que Japón y Hungría preparaban sus cámaras.

**25. Emborracharse. **

Nadie estaba sorprendido ante el hecho que Prusia había traído cerveza. Pero el hecho de que lograron emborrachar a Arthur los divertía. Estados Unidos logró encontrar una batería, un bajo y una guitarra eléctrica en el sótano del hotel de un concierto anterior junto con unos amplificadores. El británico estaba suficientemente achispado para acordarse de sus tiempos de punk rock y adueñarse de la guitarra, con Alfred en el bajo, China en la batería y Hungría cantando.

Era fácil decir que estaban bien a pesar de que estaban atrapados en la nieve.


	6. De 26 a 30

**N/T: Cinco nuevas formas de molestar a nuestros países favoritos~ Gracias por los reviews! **

**333 Formas De Ser Echado De La ONU**

**26. Tratar de vivir a pesar de los errores. **

Ahora, ambos Alemania e Inglaterra tuvieron la mala suerte de ser arrastrados a la casa de Alfred para el Súper Domingo, Italia acompañándolos, y fueron testigos de la crisis de la Superpotencia cuando su himno nacional fue cantado incorrectamente.

-¡Es mi ciudadana! ¿Cómo pudo equivocarse?- la llorosa nación se quejó, solo haciendo las cosas más complicadas para los otros dos rubios.

-¿Tranquilo…?- Sobraba decir que el reconfortarlo era un poco raro. Afortunadamente, el juego en si alegró al muchacho.

**27. Seguir la tradición**

-¿Qué rayos estás vistiendo?

-¿A qué te refieres Artie?

-Estás usando un trozo de queso en tu cabeza, aru.

-¡Oh! ¡Esta es mi cabeza de queso!

-Eso lo podemos ver, da. ¿Exactamente por qué lo estás usando, camarada?

-¡Los Empacadores ganaron el Súper Tazón! ¡Yo le pago tributo a los ganadores, usando su equipo durante la semana siguiente! ¡Green Bay todavía está festejando junto con el resto de Wisconsin! ¡Además, el sombrero de queso, cuando lo volteas, lo puedes poner arriba de papel encerado y puedes poner nachos adentro mientras que los otros tres compartimientos de tamaño de un puño pueden tener latas de refresco! ¡Es puro ingenio!

-…

-…

-…

-¡Estadounidenses están bloody locos!

**28. Sufrir una Recesión **

Recesiones eran unos de los tiempos que una nación odiaban, más tenían otro nombre para ellos.

-¡Odio estas estúpidas resacas, siempre se tardan en irse!

Es por eso que todos los países no deberían ir a beber al mismo tiempo. Todos terminan con resaca y sus economías sufren.

**29. Ir a la Playa**

Ucrania decidió ir a un viaje a la playa, y todos los hombres estaban felices, con la excepción de Rusia, quien era rodeado por un aura asesina.

-Ese bikini en verdad muestra su grandiosa tierra…

**30. Entrenar a tus aliados**

El prohibir a China de ver películas de Disney antes de un entrenamiento era una nueva regla. El asiático termino forzando a los Aliados sufrir durante el entrenamiento mientras cantaba "Hombres de Acción Serán Hoy" (N/T: en la versión latinoamericana. Para los despistados, la pelicula es la de Múlan de Disney, cuando el Capitán Li está entrenando al ejercito chino)


	7. De 31 a 35

**N/T: Perdón por tardarme u.u Pero estoy en temporada de finales, he estado hasta el tuétano de trabajo. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, favs y alertas! **

**333 Formas De Ser Echado De La ONU**

**31. Subirse a los carritos eléctricos y pretender que eres un británico estirado. Decir cosas como "Buen día, buen hombre" a la gente que camina por ahí. Y no olvides tener la postura perfecta.**

Alfred decidió que para molestar al inglés, tenía que seguir su propio juego, así que la sesión de "Hacer burla de la cultura británica" empezó.

Y terminó 3 minutos después con Inglaterra jalando a un noqueado Estados Unidos fuera de la sala mientras cargaba un bastón, un paraguas y una pantufla.

**32. Andar por ahí sospechosamente mientras tarareaba "Misión: Imposible" **

Japón no podía evitarlo, adoraba esas películas, y el _estaba_ en una misión…

**33. Protestar en contra de ordeñar vacas**

Personas estaban confundidas pensando como hizo Italia para encontrar 50 vacas o como las logró meter al edificio de la ONU sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Lo que lograron ver fue que el italiano se reía con malicia mientras montaba una vaca durante una estampida gritando: ¡CORRAN MIS AMIGOS BOVINOS! ¡NO DEJEN QUE LOS ORDEÑEN!

**34. Andar en un Jeep Barbie con una Barbie en el asiento delantero y actuar como si estuvieras hablando con ella diciendo "Vámonos de fiesta"**

Con Lituania atrás, Polonia se puso sus lentes de sol antes de despedirse y salir de ahí manejando. Decir que las personas que vieron eso se sentían incomodas se queda corto.

**35. Vestirse de hadita, subirse a una escalera y cuando la gente pase decir "deseo cumplido"**

Lo que daba miedo era que Francia y Estados Unidos estaban bromeando cuando lo dijeron. Inglaterra si se vistió como el Ángel Britania y solo lo hizo para asustar a otros países… excepto Rusia. Quien era lo suficientemente espeluznante como para sentarse tranquilamente, con su típica sonrisa maquiavélica mientras bebía su Vodka.


	8. De 36 a 40

**N/T: Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Todavía me falta mucho para alcanzar al fic original, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones me aplicaré en traducir. Tendré mis fics en paro -por un maldito writer's block- más las traducciones seguirán! **

**333 Formas De Ser Echado De La ONU**

**36. Discutir quien ganaría en una pelea: Un ninja o un pirata. **

Esto era lo que más se había visto que de que el país del Sol Naciente discutiera. Y termino en un duelo de honor entre Inglaterra y Japón por su grupo de luchadores preferidos.

Todavía sigue la pelea, pero no puedes verla, gracias a los Ninjas.

**37. Asegurarte de que hay alguien en el mismo pasillo, luego corre gritando hacia la pared. Caer y gritar: "¡AH! ¡El dolor, horrible, terrible dolor!" Hasta que alguien pregunte si estás bien. Cuando lo hagan, párate y di: "Si, estoy bien, ¿por?" Luego camina como si nada pasó. **

El enigma del hermano italiano norteño continuaba. Alemania no miró antes de suspirar y alejarse.

**38. Mirar a la gente por un minuto y luego sonríeles felizmente. **

Rusia tendía a hacer esto, así que nadie se dio cuenta de su "cambio de conducta" para tratar de espantar a los otros países. Pero cuando Bielorrusia se lo hizo… bueno, eso es otra historia.

**39. Mientras caminas solo, pretende que alguien te acompaña y entabla una conversación importante. **

-¡Capitán Garfio, bájate del unicornio, tu pirata! ¡Flying Mint Bunny, no tienes permiso de traer armamento aquí! Te he dicho mil veces que…

No, no había que cuestionar su salud mental… Para nada…

**40. Intentar buscar a Waldo.**

Nadie sabía del alias secreto de Matthew.

Ellos nunca sospecharon del canadiense.


End file.
